This pilot tests a methodology to assess addiction service costs in non-specialty, informal and traditional healing sectors. As such, it addresses two key aspects of the Center? research agenda: the relationship of cost of services for addiction and comorbid mental health problems to service use and outcomes, and the evaluation of multi-sector services for addiction and comorbid mental health problems. The project will take advantage of a NIDA-funded study by the PI, called the Adolescent American Indian Multi-sector Help Inquiry. It will test the feasibility of extending a costing methodology, based on the pricing of time spent providing services, to include nonspecialty, informal, and traditional healing services.